


Everyone Loves Pyro

by Emilythedog661



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bonding with Pyro, Fluff, Other, Pyro Cuteness, Pyro Update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilythedog661/pseuds/Emilythedog661
Summary: Pyro has a good relationship with the other team members to so show his love toward them he makes them something they won't forget =3





	1. Pyro and Scout

**Author's Note:**

> I just doing some pyro fluff while waiting for this update to appear, i also want to try writing pyro since he's not my favourite class in the world

Pyro loved all his teammates, he loved them all in different ways but he still loved them, he keeps a diary to write down what happened with that teammate and one night he was looking though it to remind himself of the event, on the first page was about him and scout and how scout taugh pyro how to dance,

( **flashback** )

Pyro was sitting in the living room flickering his lighter when scout comes in with a boom box in his hand

"hey pyro" scout says seeing pyro

"oh hey scout" pyro mumbles "what you got there?" pointing at the boom box

"oh this is my boom box" scout says "i was hoping to do some dance move"

"dance moves?" pyro mumbles

"yeah dancing" scout says "do you know how to dance?" 

"no" pyro mumbles "never tried"

"well ill show you" scout says and he pulls pyro up 

scout then turns on his boom box to some jazz music

"ok watch me and then you try" scout says and then he starts dancing

scour moves his body and hips to the music and he was a pretty good dancer

"ok now you try" scout says pointing at pyro

"umm...ok" pyro says and he starts moving his body 

"your doing good pyro" scout says cheering him on

pyro smiles and starts moving his body a little faster to the music, after a bit pyro was enjoying himself and he was dancing like nobody's watching then the music ends

"aww i was enjoying that" pyro mumbles sadly

"don't worry pyro" scout says "i'm going to teach you a different dance now" and he fiddles with the boom box till waltz music starts playing

scout then grabs pyro's hands and holds them

"i'm going to show you how to waltz" scout says "now follow my moves"

scout and pyro start dancing and pyro was a little clumsy at first, but over time he starts reading scout like a book and he gets used to the dance and by the end of the music scout does a big finish which pyro does well then scout kisses pyro on the muffle, pyro blushes and scout then pulls away from pyro

"that was great pyro" scout says "you were acting like you done the waltz before"

"funny since i've never waltz in my life" pyro mumbles still blushing

"you wanna try another dance?" scout asks

"sure" pyro replies and scout fiddles the boom box again

scout manages to change it to pop music and scout dances with pyro copying, after a few hours scout and pyro were tired out and sitting on the couch

"that was fun" pyro says 

"yeah i've never danced this much before but i liked it" scout replies "you wanna do it again next time"

"yeah i want to learn more dance moves" pyro says

"ok it's a date" scout says "a dance date"

pyro blushes again then scout gets up and grabs his boom box

"well later pyro" scout says and leaves 

pyro smiles and he then gets up and goes to his bedroom, when he gets there he grabs his diary that he was using to draw in and he starts writing in it

'dear diary, today scout taught me how to dance, it was fun and scout also said we can dance again another time which i'm happy about, scout also kissed me on the muffler and this made me blush, i hope he kisses me again when we dance again cause i loved it, your friend Pyro' 

pyro then shuts the book and then goes to sleep

( **flashback end** )

pyro smiles remembering the time when scout first danced with him and after that day scout and pyro have weekly dances in the living room, pyro then turns the page. 


	2. Pyro and Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyro looks though his diary more

On the next page was the diary entry he did on the time soldier saved his flower gardem

( **flashback** )

Pyro was tending to his flower garden that he was growing in base's back garden, he was growing a lot of flower and he was taking really good care of them, then all of a sudden a football ( **soccer ball** ) falls from the sky and squishes his flowers, pyro looked horrified then scout runs over picking up the ball

"sorry pyro" scout says and runs off

pyro looks at his squished flower and then he's starts to cry, meanwhile soldier comes out the back door with his shovel in hand, he then walks a few steps then sees pyro crying so he goes over to him

"what's wrong maggot?" solider says

"oh soldier" pyro says still crying "my flowers are squished and i've been growing them for a while now"

soldier looks at pyro with a sad look on his face then he puts his free hand on pyro's shoulder

"don't worry maggot" soldier says "they'll grow back"

"yeah but it will take quite a while" pyro mumbles sadly

soldier looks at the flowers then an idea comes to his head

"i'll be right back maggot" soldier says and leave leaving pyro confused

"where's he gone off to?" pyro thought

soldier went to the front of the base and he grabbed a bucket, he then went to a field a few miles away and grabs some random flower that were growing there before going back to pyro, when he gets back he shows pyro the bucket of flowers

"here you are maggot, some flowers" soldier says and he drops the bucket into pyro's arms

pyro looks at soldier surprised, puts the bucket down then hugs soldier 

"thanks soldier" pyro mumbles "your the best"

"yeah..." soldier says 

when pyro lets go he puts the flowers soldier got him into the garden and after he was done he stands up and looked at his garden, he loved it then he watered the flowers before heading back inside to his room, when he gets there he takes off his gardening gear and sits on his bed writing in his diary

'Dear diary, today scout accidently squished my garden but soldier kindly made it better by replacing the squashed flowers with new one, he such a sofety behind that bossiness and i love that, your friend Pyro'

pyro then puts the diary on his bedside table then leaves his room to do other things

( **flashback end** )

pyro remembers that event and after that day soldier keeps an eye on scout so he doesn't throw the ball at pyro's flowers and pyro still had the most beautiful garden ever, pyro giggles and then he turns the page


	3. Pyro and Demoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyro still looks though his diary

On the next page was about the time when pyro helped demoman find his scrumpy supplie 

( **flashback** )

pyro was on the kitchen drinking a fruit drink though a straw when demoman comes in 

"hello laddie" demo says sounding sad

"what's wrong demo?" pyro mumbles

"can't find my scrumpy supplie" demo says sitting down "it was suppose to be in the beer fridge but it's not there"

pyro drinks the last of his fruit drink then he speaks again

"i can help you find it" pyro says 

"really?!" demo says "on thanks pyro"

pyro clap and then both of them leave the kitchen to look for demos scrumpy, they first try looking in demo's room to see if demo hasn't drank them all and forgot but no they weren't there, next they tried looking in the beer fridge again to see if demo didn't look closely but no they weren't there neither, so they look around the base and after looking for some time they gave up

"its no use lad" demo says "i can't find them" and he sits down at the kitchen table

pyro looked sorry for demo but then he remembered that he saw a scrumpy bottle in the fridge so he goes over to the fridge, he then grabs the scrumpy bottle and gives it to demo

"i found it in the fridge" pyro says "i know it's not an entire collection but..."

"ai thanks pyro" demo says "it will have to do till i can find the collection"

pyro smiles and demo takes a swig on his drink, pyro then leaves demo and goes to his room to write in his diary

'Dear diary, i helped demo find his scrumpy but we couldn't find it, he must of put it somewhere i don't know where it is and i hope he find it, your friend Pyro'

he then shuts the diary and leaves his room

( **flashback end** )

pyro remembers the event and after he wrote in the diary he still helped demo find his scrumpy and they end up finding the collection outside on the table, then find out that scout put them there and forgot about them, pyro smiles then he turns the page.


	4. Pyro and Heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyro remembers some more events

On the next page there was a diary entry about the time when heavy shares a sandvich with pyro

( **flashback** )

it was a lovely sunny day in the base and pyro was sitting outside minding his own business when his tummy rumbles, he gets up and heads to the kitchen to find some food, when he gets there he looks in the fridge for food he likes but there was nothing so he looks in the cupboards and there was also nothing, pyro sighs and heads back outside again, when he gets there he sits down on the wall and looks sad then heavy walks by

"what's wrong little pyro?" heavy says seeing pyro sitting down looking sad

"i'm hungry and there's no food" pyro replies mumbling

"hmm" heavy says and then goes quite for a bit then speaks again "i will make you a sandvich"

"really?!" pyro mumbles surprised

"da, follow me" heavy says and he grabs pyro's hand

he takes pyro into the kitchen and when they get there heavy tells pyro to sit at the table

"heavy will show you how to make sandvich" heavy says and goes and grabs the ingredients

after he grabs the ingredients he puts then on the table where pyro was and starts showing pyro how to make a sandvich

"first you need 2 slices of bread" heavy says and puts the bread on the table "then you first put meat on the bread" and he puts the meat on the bread "then you need 3 slices of cheese" heavy puts the 3 slices of cheese on the bread on top of the meat "then 2 slices of tomatoes" he puts the 2 slices of tomato on top of the cheese "then some lettuce" he puts the lettuce on top of the tomatoes "and lastly you put the the other bread slice on top of your lettuce" he puts the bread on top of the lettuce "you put your olive on a stick in the bread and then you cut bread in triangles" and he puts the olive on a stick on top of the sandvich and cuts the sandvich in a triangle "and that how you make sandvich"

pyro claps happily and heavy hands pyro the other slice of sandvich

"for you pyro" heavy says giving pyro the sandvich

"thank you heavy" pyro replies and takes the sandvich out of heavy's hand

pyro and heavy spend some time together and then after heavy eats his sandvich he head out to see where scout was, pyro watches him leave and when pyro finishes his sandvich he heads to his room to write in his diary

'Dear diary, today heavy showed me how to make a sandvich and he also gave me a piece of his sandvich, hes so kind and friendly behind that big bear like appearance and i like him for that, your friend Pyro'

pyro then shuts his diary and then heads out of his room

( **flashback end** )

pyro remembers that event and after heavy showed him how to make a sandvich pyro makes him a sandvich every breakfast time and heavy loves it, pyro smiles and turns the page.


	5. Pyro and Engineer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more events =3 (i have no idea what to put in these)

On the next page there was a diary entry about the time where engie help warn pyro up during a winter's night

( **flashback** )

it was a cold night in the base and pyro was watching the fireplace in the living room for amusement, then the fire dies down and then he realizes its out of fire wood so he goes and gets more but on the way out he forgets his scarf, pyro was going to the place where the firewood was being stored and he then starts to get cold so he crosses his arms and carries on walking, meanwhile engie comes into the living room and sees that pyro was gone, he then sees the fire in the fireplace gone out and pyros scarf was still on the hanger

"he must of gone out to get more firewood" engie though and he grabs his scarf 

he puts his scarf on and then grabs pyros before heading out the door, pyro was almost at the wood shack when engie calls him

"here ya are pyro" engie says "you forgot your scarf" and give pyro his scarf

"oh thanks engie" pyro mumbles and puts his scarf on 

"need help with the firewood pardner" engie says after pyro puts his scarf on 

"sure" pyro mumbles and gives engie a thumbs up

engie smiles and helps pyro takes some firewood in the house, after the firewood was taken into the house pyro sorts out the fire while engie goes off somewhere and after the fire was sorted engie comes back into the living room

"here ya go pyro" engie says and gives pyro a mug with a straw in it "a nice hot chocolate"

"thanks engie" pyro mumbles and he takes a sip of the hot chocolate though the straw

pyro loved it and he spend a while with engie watching the fire, drinking his hot chocolate, a while later engie decides to head to bed since he was tired and pyro waits till the fire goes out till he heads to bed and writes in his diary

'Dear diary, today engie brought me my scarf that i accidently forgot and he helped me bring firewood into the house, he then made me a hot chocolate and he makes the best hot chocolates, i love engie like he was a father and i wish he was my father, your friend Pyro'

pyro then closes his book and goes to sleep

( **flashback end** )

after that day pyro and engie still spend time together and pyro still looks up at engie like a father figure, pyro giggles then he turns the page.


	6. Pyro and Medic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still looking though the diary

On the next page there was a diary entry from the time when pyro helps medic sort out his doves

( **fl** **ashback** )

Pyro was minding his own business when medic comes over to him

"hallo herr pyro" medic says "i was wondering is you like to help me with my doves"

"sure thing medic" pyro mumbles and he follows medic to his infirmary

when they get there medic opens a door and goes inside with pyro following and in the room was lots of bird cages with doves everywhere

"right, i need you to help me feed the dove with this bird seed" medic says and picks up a bird seed bag "i usually get heavy to help me but he's busy"

"ok" pyro mumbles and takes the bag off medic

he pours bird sees in every bird bowl he could find and he could find and after he was done he puts the bird bag down

"ok done that" pyro mumbles

"good now let me..." medic says and opens the door

a ton of doves come flying in and eats the seed in the bowls

"there" medic says clapping his hands together "that's that done, thanks pyro"

"your welcome medic" pyro mumbles

medic looks around and then notices archimedes missing

"where is archimedes?" medic says "archimedes!"

there was no reply so medic heads out with pyro to look for archimedes, after some time looking pyro finally spots archimedes with sniper

"here you are archimedes" medic says and he takes archimedes out of sniper's hands

"yeah he flew over to me and he wanted attention so i give it to him till you showed up" snipers says

"thanks sniper" medic says "and thank you pyro"

"no problem medic" pyro says "well see you" and pyro leaves to go to his rrom

when he gets there he writes in his diary

'Dear diary, today i helped medic feed his doves but then archimedes goes miss so me and medic went to look for him, we found him with sniper and i was happy for medic finding his dove again, your friend Pyro'

he then shuts the book and heads out of his room

( **flashback end** )

after that day medic keeps finding archimedes with sniper and he's not sure why archimedes keeps going to sniper but he doesn't care as long as he knows archimedes is safe, pyro smiles and turns to the next page. 


	7. Pyro and Sniper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More diary enties

On the next page was an entry about the time when pyro found sniper's hat and gave it back to him

( **flashback** )

Pyro was running around the battlefield burning the enemies to a crisp when he spots something, he goes over to it and he sees it was sniper's hat

"that's strange" pyro thought "sniper never takes his hat off" and he put the hat in his hammer sized pockets before caring on with his day

after the battle was over pyro was going to go find engie when he remembered sniper's hat in his pocket, he takes it out and decided to look for him, after looking for sometime he bumps into medic

"oh hello herr pyro" medic says "whats the matter?"

"i found sniper's hat but i don't know where sniper is" pyro mumbles "do you know where he is?"

"ahh, i think he's looking for his hat outside" medic says 

"ok thanks medic" pyro mumbles and leaves medic 

he heads outside to see if he could find sniper and as he was going to check sniper's camper van he hears a groan, he heads over to where the groan came from and it was sniper looking around

"sniper!" pyro mumbles

"oh g'day pyro" sniper replies "what's up"

"have you lost something?" pyro mumbles

"yes i've lost me hat" sniper replies

"well lucky for you, i have it right here" pyro mumbles and shows the hat to sniper

"me hat" sniper says and he takes the hat off pyro and puts it on his head "thanks pyro"

"i found it while on the battlefield today" pyro mumbles

"yeah that bloody blu spoi took it from me and i didn't notice" sniper says "well g'night pyro" and sniper leaves to his camper van

"night sniper" pyro replies and he heads to his room

when he gets there he writes in his diary 

'Dear diary, today sniper lost his hat but thankfully for him, i managed to find it, i hope he doesn't lose it again, your friend Pyro'

pyro then shuts his diary and goes to sleep 

( **flashback end** )

after that day sniper makes sure his hat is always on his head and takes it off when he's having a nap or to have a shower, pyro smiles and turns to the next and last diary entry


	8. Pyro and Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyro read the last entry in his diary

The last entry in pyro's diary was about the time when he helped spy out of a bad time on the battlefield 

( **Flashback** )

Pyro was spy checking around engie's sentry on CP_Well inside the red base by the capture point when he ran out of ammo so he went to the respawn to grab some more,  when he came back he sees spy on fire and being chased by a blu scout, pyro springs into action and burns the pyro away, he then air blasts the spy putting out the fire

"thank you pyro" spy says and then spy notices his cigarette has gone out "can i borrow your lighter?"

"sure" pyro mumbles and grabs his lighter out of his pocket

spy pulls out his disguise kit and grabs a cigarette, he then takes pyro's lighter out of his hand and lights his cigarette

"thank you my friend" spy says giving pyro back his lighter and then pyro hugs spy "ok don't get too cuddly"

pyro hugs spy tightly then lets go with a smile

"i'm glad your safe spy" pyro mumbles

"me too" spy says "ok back to work" and spy vanishes in front of pyro

pyro smiles and carries on with his work spy checking the area, after the battle pyro goes to his room and writes in his diary

'Dear diary, today i help spy out of a bad time, he was on fire and being chased by the enemy scout so i killed the scout and air blasted spy, spy then asked for my lighter to light his cigarette so i gave it to him, when he gives it back i hug spy thankful he's safe then he vanishes to carry on with his work, i'm glad spy is safe, your friend Pyro'

pyro then puts his diary down and walks out the room

( **Flashback end** )

pyro remembers after that day, spy always called him his friend and he loved that and even when its just him and spy, spy always wants a hug from pyro which pyro loved doing, pyro loved all his teammates and he had to do something nice for them but what could he do, he though and thought about it but then scout comes in

"yo pyro, it's dinner time" scout says "you coming?"

"yeah" pyro mumbles and follows scout


	9. Pyro's Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyro has thought on what to do to thank his teammates

Pyro joined the others for dinner and as he was eating he was thinking at the same time so he was eating quite slowly

"whats the matter pyro" engie asked pyro

"oh...oh nothing" pyro mumbles waking up from his daydream and carries on eating

engie looks at pyro confused then carries on eating his food, after dinner pyro head back to his room to carry on thinking and after thinking and thinking he had a great idea but he was to tired to do it tonight so he goes to sleep and he will start it first thing in the morning, the next morning pyro wakes up and he does his morning routine of having a shower, getting dressed and heading downstairs to have his breakfast, when he gets to the kitchen he sees engie, scout, heavy and soldier having their breakfast

"morning pyro" engie says

"yeah morning pyro" scout says

"hi" pyro mumbles and grabs his breakfast

"what you up to today pyro?" scout asked pyro

"just doing my own thing" pyro mumbles trying to not sound specious

"well ok" scout says and carries on eating his breakfast

pyro carries on eating his breakfast and then when he was finished he went back to his room to start his idea, he grabs 9 teddies he had in a box in the corner of his room, he got the teddies from a shop and he was going to use them for something else, he puts the teddies on his bed and he leaves his room to get some materials, when he gets back he puts the materials on his bed and he starts getting to work, meanwhile the other mercs were in the rec room chilling

"hey has anyone seen pyro? last time i saw him was at breakfast" scout says looking up from his comic

everyone shakes their heads

"i think he's in his room" demo says "i saw him run in there with alot of stuff in his arms"

"whats he up to?!" spy says

"don't know but we better leave him to it, you know what happened last time we nosed into his business" engie says and everyone nods in agreement

( **Flashback** )

pyro was making a big poster for his bedroom and he didn't want the other mercs to know about it, everyone got nosy about what pyro was up to so spy sneaked into his room to find out, pyro then smelled spy cigarette smoke and thought a ire was happening without him so he grabbed his flamethrower and burnt the whole base down

( **Flashback end** )

everyone went back to doing their own thing with scout reading his comic, soldier planning the next battle with little figurines of the mercs, demo was drinking his scrumpy, heavy was nodding off, engie was fixing something, medic was petting archimedes with sniper next to him with his hat over his face having a nap and spy was in the corner smoking his cigarette, pyro spend all day working on these teddies but by bedtime he managed to finish them before falling asleep on his bed.


	10. Everyone Loves Pyro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyro gives his presents to his friends but what will they think of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter =( but i will write more like this =3

The next morning pyro woke up and he looks at his finished merc teddies, he smiles then he puts the teddies in a cardboard box before heading downstairs with them, when he gets to the rec room he sees that nobody is there so he puts the box on the table and leaves to have his breakfast, when he gets to the kitchen everyone looks at him and smile

"pyro" scout says "where were you? nobody saw you all day yesterday"

"i was busy doing something that i'll show you all later" pyro mumbles

everyone nods and carry on eating their breakfast, engie gives pyro his breakfast and he eats it happily, after breakfast pyro set off to the rec room to grab hiss teddies and then he goes to find each merc to give them their teddies, the first person he found was scout who was running around pyro smiles and he goes over to him

"hey scout" pyro mumbles "i have something to give you"

"oh hey pyro" scout says tired running over "what you got?"

pyro picks up the scout looking teddy and shows it to scout

"what do you think?" pyro mumbles 

"its...its...so cool" scout says taking the teddy out of pyro's hands "it looks just like me"

"made it myself" pyro says "to thank you for being a good friend"

"thats cool pyro" scout says and hugs pyro "thank you too mumbles"

pyro smiles then walks away waving at scout with his scout teddy, when pyro left scout looked around to see if anyone wasn't looking before hugging the teddy happily and then he ran off to his room, the next person pyro finds was soldier who was bossing around wooden cutouts of the mercs

"hey soldier" pyro mumbles walking over to soldier 

"hello smoky joe" soldier says "what do you want?"

pyro then pulls out the soldier looking teddy and shows it to soldier

"i made this for you top thank you for being a good friend" pyro mumbles happily

soldier takes the teddy out of pyro's hands and inspects it

"it looks just like me" soldier says looking at the teddy "i will name him soldier Jr" 

pyro smiles and then soldier holds up the teddy

"right them maggots" soldier says to the wooden cutouts "me and soldier Jr here are going to show you how to be pro soldiers"

pyro walks away with soldier command the wooden cutouts and he smiles, the next person he finds is demo who was drinking he scrumpy

"hi demoman" pyro mumbles happily walking to demo

"wha...oh hi lad" demo says "what brings you here?"

"i have made you something" pyro mumbles and he picks up the demo looking teddy "it to thank you for being a good friend" and he puts the teddy in front of demo

demo smiles and picks up the teddy 

"thanks lad" demo says and he takes a swig of his scrumpy then he see the scrumpy bottle the teddy was holding "oh i see you also gave the teddy a little scrumpy bottle" and he laughs "me and him can be scrumpy buddies"

pyro smiles and he leaves demo with his teddy to drink their scrumpy, the next person pyro finds was heavy who was eating a sandwich while cleaning sasha

"hi heavy" pyro mumbles going over to heavy

"hi little pyro" heavy says "what's matter"

pyro picks up the heavy teddy and shows it to heavy

"i made this for you" pyro mumbles

"oh thanks little pyro" heavy says and then he laughs "it looks like heavy, i will treasure it" and he gives pyro a bear hug

when heavy lets go pyro smiles then he walks away with heavy putting the teddy on his minigun and then he carries on eating his sandwich, the next person pyro found was engie who was upgrading his sentry in his workshop

"engie" pyro mumbles running to engie

"oh hi pyro" engie says "what's up partner?"

"i made this for you" pyro mumbles and takes out the engie looking teddy "it to thank you for being my friend"

"oh pyro it looks just like me" engie says smiling at the teddy "thanks a lot partner"

engie then puts the teddy on his desk and pyro smiles, he then leaves engie to carry on with his sentry, the next person pyro found was medic who was in his office writing stuff

"hey medic" pyro mumbles 

"hallo pyro" medic says "what brings you here?"

"i made this for you" pyro says as he picks up the medic looking teddy "its to thank you for healing me up"

pyro puts the teddy in front of medic and medic picks it up happily

"oh zhank you pyro" medic says then he notice a little archimedes on the medic teddy's shoulder "you also gave it a little archimedes too"

medic puts the medic teddy next to him and pyro smiles before leaving medic alone to carry on with his work, the next person pyro finds is sniper who is on top of his camper van taking in the air and drinking his coffee

"sniper" pyro mumbles

"huh...oh g'day pyro" sniper says "what's up"

"i got to give you something" pyro mumbles 

"ok be down in a sec" sniper says and he gets down from his camper to walk over to pyro "what is it?"

pyro smiles then takes out a sniper looking teddy from his box 

"here you are" pyro says handing the sniper teddy to sniper "it's to  thank you for being a good friend"

sniper takes the teddy then smirks at it

"aww, it's cute" sniper says "thanks pyro"

pyro smiles then he walks off as sniper climbs back on top of his camper, he then looks at the teddy again before placing the teddy next to him, the next and last person pyro finds is spy who was in his smoking room

"hey...spy" pyro says knocking on his door

"oh...pyro" spy says and he opens the door "what do you want?" he says curiously

"i...made you this" pyro says and holds a spy looking teddy to spy

spy takes the teddy with his left hand and he takes out hiss cigarette with his right, he looks at the teddy and then smiles

"thank you pyro" spy says and shuts the door

pyro walks away then when spy can't hear footsteps he walk over to his chair and sits down, he looks at the teddy then he smiles

"very nice" spy says and then he puts the teddy on his chair's arm before caring on drinking his drink

pyro sighs as he has now giving all the mercs their teddies and he goes to his room, when he gets there he sees in the box there was one more teddy so he picks it up and he sees that it was a teddy of him, he smiles then he puts the teddy on his bed and put the cardboard box on the floor before walking to the rec room, when he gets there he sits at the table and decided to colour in so he grabs a piece of paper and his crayons from a draw and starts to colour, a while later all the mercs except pyro meet in the kitchen

"hey did any of you guys get a teddy from pyro?" scout asks

"yeah we all did" sniper says holding up his teddy "there're quite cute"

"ja i love mine has a little archimedes on it" medic says

"mine has a little scrumpy bottle on it" demo says

"pyro said they were a thanks for being his friend" scout says "should we repay him?"

everyone goes silent from scout's question then spy spoke up

"i think we should all team up to give him a poster drawing" spy says

"yeah let's go do that" scout says "who's with us"

everyone cheered then they went to work, soldier and demo went to get some big paper, scout went o grab some pens, pencils, felt tips and crayons and the others were trying to plan what to make

"we can draw him riding his balloonicorn" heavy suggested

"yeah but we need us in it too" engie says

after thinking they all came up with the same idea as soldier, demo and scout came back they all got to work, sniper, medic and scout drew it out, spy outlined it and soldier, demo, heavy and engie coloured it in, after a while the poster was complete and it was all the mercs and pyro riding the balloonicorn in the sky, soldier and engie hold up the poster and everyone smiles

"right i'll go get pyro" spy says and he walks out the room

when spy finds pyro pyro was flickering his lighter

"hey pyro" spy says

"oh hi spy, whats up" pyro mumbles

"i need you to come with me" spy says "i need to show you something"

pyro was confused but he followed spy anyway when they get to the kitchen pyro was shocked what was in front of him

"surprise"everyone says pointing to the poster while soldier and engie were holding it up

"what do you think?" spy asked

pyro went quiet as he approached the poster

"you did this for me?" pyro mumbles

"yeah" scout says

"its to thank you for being..."engie says

"such a good friend" heavy finishes off

pyro smiles in delight and then hugs spy

"thank you all...so much" pyro says and he takes the poster "ill put it up in my room" and pyro walks away with the poster

"haha spy got hugged" scout says as pyro left

spy pulls a poker face and walks off leaving everyone else to tidy up, as spy was about to reach his room he sees a crack in pyro's door so he goes to investigate, what he sees made him smile he saw pyro putting the poster on a big blank wall and he steps back to admire it, he then grows tired and he falls asleep in his bed. spy shuts the door and smiles shaking his head before heading to his room.    


End file.
